ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Corin's Crossing
The Township of Corin's Crossing was settled sometime in the late 300s BAC. Originally, it was nothing more than a supply depot for caravans and merchants traveling between Stratholme, Tyr's Hand, and the more populated areas of the kingdom to the west. Origin of the Name The name "Corin" has an unknown origin. Modern residents of the town say that Corin was the leader of a caravan the travelled between Capital City and Tyr's Hand until he settled down at the spot of the future town to build an inn which immediately became profitable due to the heavy traffic between the Kings Road and Tyr's Way trade. Others claim that the name Corin comes from Mathias Corin. Mathias earned his place in history while serving as a captain of local militiamen and fending off an attack by trolls during the age of early settlement in the East. The first official record of Corin's Crossing was in 381 BAC on census records recorded in Tyr's Hand. These records show that the settlement was classified as a village, meaning that it contained less than 200 residents. Royal census records from Capital City list the settlement as being a "town" in 322, meaning the their we're between 200 and 800 residents. Oddly, the Capital City record reports the name of the town as being "Corin's Crossroad"---yet this is understandable considering the time period was one in which inaccuracies were frequent with regards to matters east of the Thondroril. Geography and Climate The city lies in what is known as the Mereldar River Basin. Archaeologists of the Explorer's League state that the fossil record found in the River Basin indicate that at one time the area was covered either by Lake Mereldar or seasonal flooding from the river. The result of this greatly enriched the soil within the basin making it into a veritable bread basket. Druids of the Cenarion Circle are still attempting to restore that fertility. The climate of the area follows the pattern of most Lordaeron: the springs were mild and brief, the autumns are the longest season, and the winters tend to yield snow in the latter months. History Historically, the town played a small part in the greater affairs of the region until the Third War. Following the death of King Terenas, the garrison at Tyr's Hand fortified the town to stand watch over the river and prevent an invasion from the west. This effort was futile as the undead legions and their Burning Legion counterparts easily stormed over the Mereldar River and overwhelmed the Lordaeron defenders. The town remained under control of the Scourge until the Argent Crusade force them out in Year 27 AC. The following season saw the Cenarion Circle druids in the region and they did their best to make the land livable once more. Once it was considered safe, the Lordaeron Temple Knights began to assist refugees in constructing a new settlement over the ashes of Corin's Crossing. The town became a central piece of New Lordaeron's economy due to its location on the Kings Road and Tyr's Way. This importance led the first Council of Headman to name the borough Corin's Crossing after they made the Tyr's Hand Compromise. At present the township is seen much as the key to New Lordaeron's defense as it stands watch over the Mereldar Bridge. Because of its importance it was surrounded by a stone city wall in Year 30 AC. Notable Places Locations of note within the city are the Browman Barrister's Academy, the Judicial College, the Mathias Marketplace and the Borough Council Assembly Hall. Category:Places Category:Settlement